This invention relates generally to building structures and more particularly to apparatus for accommodating the installation of thermal insulation in such buildings.
One well-known type of building structure is a so-called “metal building” in which a series of spaced-apart structural steel frames are erected on a foundation and then covered with metallic sheathing.
In general it is considered desirable to include as much thermal insulation as possible in all types of buildings to minimize heat gain and loss, and consequently minimize energy expenditures for heating and cooling. Furthermore, in recent times government building codes have come to require much more insulation in wall and roof structures than in the past.
The roof and wall structures of conventionally-constructed metal buildings are not well adapted to the installation of large amounts of insulation. In particular, the structure and methods used to install roof sheathing crush the insulation to a small thickness at the sheathing mounting points, seriously degrading the insulation's performance.
Methods are available to prevent crushing the insulation in a metal building. They typically involve the installation of a grid or net of straps underneath an existing roof structure, which is then used to support the insulation. Unfortunately, these methods require a great deal of labor and materials, and result in high costs.